Prank Master
by Gamer girl lover
Summary: Toon Link dragged his friends Ness and Lucas into pranking, pretty much everyone. But what would happen when Toon Link takes his pranks a little too far? Or worse of they get caught?
1. Locker Room Prank

I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO

enjoy!

* * *

Lucas groaned out loud, "I'm bored."

"You're not the only one", Ness pointed out lying on his stomach.

Toon Link, however, has weird ways of entertaining himself by taking all the cotton out of his pillow and making a snowman out of it.

"Hey Toon, any ideas?" Ness asked hopefully.

"Oh no, he's giving the evil smile", Lucas said a little scared of the croaky smile Toon Link was giving.

"How about we go prank somebody?" he suggested but the smile on his face told them other things.

But Ness bored to death would do anything at the moment, "Okay…what do ya have in mind."

"Do you how the older guys always treat us like kids and dirt?"

Lucas and Ness sat up listening carefully, "Yeah?"

Toon rubbed his hands together as if planning something evil, "Well, today they'll be playing basketball to impress the girls and what do ya think the do after they finish?"

"They go to the bathroom?"

The hylain boy smirked, "They go to the locker room just so they can style themselves to look 'hot' but let's say hypothetically someone makes them look like a bunch of douchbags. What do ya say?"

Ness patted him on the back, "We don't know what to do without you."

Toon chuckled, "Alright. We're gonna need a toilet plunger from Mario's room, loads of tissues, wire cutters, rocks, some of that cream Peach uses for moisturize and a camera."

Lucas scribbled everything on his notepad. As curious as he is about the supplies he knew better than to ask Toon Link questions.

They all managed to gather the supplies and head for the locker room as soon as the game started. For some reason Toon wasn't in a hurry at all which confuses Lucas and Ness since they were running out of time but Toon Link thinks of everything when it comes to pranks.

It was Captain Falcon, Ike, Marth versus Link, Snake and Pit. The female fighters Peach, Zelda, Samus who did not wanted to be here but was dragged by Peach, Wii Fit Trainer only because she likes sports and Rosalina holding her Luma.

"Show me your Moves", taunted Falcon. But his taunt is what caused Link to go past by him and throw the ball in the loop giving his team victory.

"You honestly can't stop the trash talk can't you", Ike said glaring at him while the racer smiled nervously. He's not a sore loser but he hates it when his teammates don't play fairly.

"He just got lucky", sneered Falcon.

"There you go again", Ike pointed out grimly. "God, this is the last time I play with you."

Marth shook his head, "It was a fun game."

They all walked to the locker room little did they know that something very strange has happened. Captain Falcon entered the toilet and once he finished his business he flushed but the toilet started making clutching noises then it exploded in his face.

"Hey Captain, what the hell are you doing?" Pit demanded.

They all stared in disgust when they saw Falcon covered in toilet water. Snake snickered, "What happened to you?"

"When I get my hands on the guy who did this", Falcon growled unable to complete his sentence.

Link was trying to get the showers to work but it started making weird noises, "Uhhh guys?"

Hot water burst out of the shower they're surrounding were blurring due to the fogs that are starting to get thick.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Snake.

When they tried to run they all started to slip on the ground. "What's with the slippery floors?!", shouted link trying to get up but someone else fell on him.

"Sorry!" Pit said. They all piled up on each other slipping, falling landing hard and it's starting to get really hot in here.

Rosalina noticed the steam was flowing out from under the boy's locker room, "Boys are you okay?"

Samus also noticed, then all the females did to. Zelda sighed, "Maybe its another of their 'games'. Those men."

"AHHHHHHH HOT WATER HOT WATER"

Peach froze, "That's sounds like Pit?"

They all got up and opened the door; hot steam escaped the room giving them a better vision of what's going on. All the boys were on the ground exhausted. Zelda commanded the water to stop flowing and they helped them up.

"What in the name of stars happened here", asked Rosalina. "Is this another of your fun?"

"Well, exuuuuuse me _princess_ but I almost died in there!" Snake yelled at her face.

Link, Marth, Ike and Pit gave him death glares at him. They all came from a world were women are treated with high respect but under the circumstances it's a minor problem now.

Rosy glared at him, "Can you tell us what happened?"

In the meantime three familiar boys were laughing their heads off. Ness managed to say, "How did you think of that?"

Toon Link beamed up, "Well, first off the rocks were to block all the water so that it can come out at high pressure. The tissues like the rocks block the water in the toilets. Now the cream only becomes slippery when _water_ is added to it making them all fall to the ground, the wire cutters for the lights and thanks to the camera we can remember this for a long time."

Lucas stopped laughing. "They are gonna skin our hide if they knew."

The hero put on an innocent face. "Why do you think we got Mario's plunger?"

Ness shook his head, "How do ya do it, Toon?"

He smirked, "Just a gift. Now guess who we're gonna prank next?"

"Who?"

"King Dedede."

* * *

"I swear to god if I found out how did this-"

"Maybe it was broken", Link suggested calming Snake down.

Instead he snarled at him, "Fairy boy, stuff like that don't happen that way."

Link glared at him. "Then who are you going to accuse?"

All of the female fighters waved the air, "Can you guys take a shower? You stink."

The guy fighters became red with embarrassment. "Hey guys, check this out", Pit said showing them a red plunger.

"This is Mario's", Snake said in disbelief. "He never leaves without it, that basterd."

"Now, now let's not jump to conclusions", Marth reasoned then handed them all fire and pitchforks. "Now, let's get him."


	2. Spiced Up Dedede Prank

"So…why Dedede?" asked Lucas.

"Because that fat guy always eats our lunch", Toon reminded them darkly. Right behind the kid's back the king would eat half of their dish, they would always complain but no matter how much they did he would always take what he wants."You might call this revenge."

Ness looked towards him, "So how is this 'revenge' gonna work."

Toon Link smiled, "So glad you asked first we're gonna need some of the world's most hottest jalapeño and sand."

Ness smirked, "I know where to get that stuff."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Mario if you don't open this door I'll Falcon punch it!" threatened Captain Falcon.

"Mario is a not a here", said a familiar Italy voice.

Link knocked on the door furiously, "What makes you think you can turn the bathroom like that on us? Din, you're even worse than the kids."

"I a did a not a mess the a bathroom", cried Mario. "What a makes a you a think I a did a it."

"We found your plunger", Snake said grimly.

After hearing this Mario slowly opened the door and widens his eyes when he saw his plunger. "Hey a, I a been a looking for a this everywhere."

"_Really_", Pit said sarcastically.

Mario glared at him. "Just ask a Luigi. He was a helping a me find it."

Ike thought for a moment, "If it wasn't the plumber than who?"

"How about the kids?" Snake said dryly.

"Come on do you really think they're capable of doing stuff like that?" Link said in a tone of disbelief.

"What if Toon Link's behind it…that creep", Snake said darkly.

Marth gritted his teeth. "When I get my hands on that kid-"

"Hey we can't start accusing people like that we need solid poof", Link said maturely.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Hey Toon, I got the sand", Lucas smiled giving him a small cup of dirty sand. "Right from Pichachu's litter box."

"Awww yeah, this is gonna be awesome", the small hylain said.

Ness came running towards them, "Hey guys."

"What took you?" Lucas asked.

Ness ignored him and showed them a small container with several signs of danger. He then handed them gloves and goggles, "Wear these."

"How come?" it's a little surprising that Toon was asking since he's the one calling the shots.

Ness held up the spice, "This here is one of the most hottest spice ever known. It can burn your skin severely and can burn your eyes if not protected, if anyone eats this kind of stuff oh man I don't even know what's gonna happen all I know it gets worse if you drink water."

"Wow, I guess waters on our side" Toon Link said wearing the gloves.

Lucas still had a blank face, "So, what's the sand for?"

"You'll know that soon, now cover your eyes", Toon Link told him and handing him goggles.

King Dedede was making himself a nice pie and turned on the TV. Since all the guys are after however messed with the bathrooms that left him with the living room all to himself.

Of course like the genus Toony was, somehow convinced Peach to cook him the exact same cake as Dedede's without questions asked. Once Ness removes the lid the temperate rises, they're faces were seating badly, even with the goggles they can still feel the heat.

The earthbound using his PSI powers carefully started to add the extreme ingredient little by little. Toon shook his head of disapproval, "Throw all it in."

"You sure?" Ness asked.

"Do you want to spend another week with no lunch or what?"

Ness a little clumsy but still caution flipped the whole thing on the delicious pie that is slowly turning red, "Won't he notice the red stuff."

"That's why I got his", Toon held up a box of white cream and soon grabbed a knife and covered the red spice with a thin layer of the cream, "That should do it."

"Now what?"

He grinned at Lucas' question, "Now, we do the odd switch-a-roo!"

When Dedede's back was turned Ness quickly replaced his pie with the chilly one and ran off. When the king turned he saw Lucas and Toon with innocent faces.

"What do ya brats want?" he grunted how he disgusted them.

"Oh, nothing", Toon said.

Dedede grabbed a knife and slowly began to cut a slice. Lucas noticed how Toon Link's eyes were widen Dedede was not suppose to eat a layer but a whole.

"Hey, Dedede", Toon said to him while smirking. "I bet you can't eat that in one bite."

The penguin like creature glared at him, "What are you playing at?"

Lucas spoke up, "Well, it's just that we saw how Kirby can eat a whole pie in one bite and I doubt you can do it."

How did the King hated being below that puff ball, "Oh you think I couldn't do it?"

Ness came in just in time to see that the fool ate it in one bite, in the first second nothing happened but than Dedede started chocking, he was sweating horribly and his mouth turned to the same colour as a cherry.

All three boys couldn't stop laughing when the over sized penguin started to roll on the ground as if on fire and screaming, Toon Link soon stopped laughing and grabbed two of his companions and ran out the door. Fox burst through the door, "What's with all the screaming?!"

He soon saw Dedede crying and rolling on the ground, "WATER I NEED WATER!"

"Alright, alright", Fox said stiffly. He then pick up a conveniently placed small cup of 'water' and handed it to the suffocating king.

Dedede swallowed it but then coughed out sand, he then took a hold of Fox' shirt and breathed angrily, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?! I AM DYING OVER HERE!"

Fox put his hands up, "Okay, calm down I didn't do anything I swe-"

"JUST GET ME WATER THIS TIME", he coughed and yelled. The fox scrambled on his feet and ran.

In the meantime the kids were laughing like nuts. Lucas patted Toon Link on the shoulders, "You are awesome."

Ness nodded, "Yeah man, where do you get these ideas?"

The little hero couldn't help but blush a little, "It's all in the head. Now guess who were pranking next?"

"Who?"

"Marth."


	3. Royal Fight Prank

"Okay, what about Marth?" Lucas said.

"You know how Marth and the other guys treat women like queen?"

"Yeah."

"Well…Marth will kill anyone who touches his tiara soooo what happens if Zelda was wearing it?" Toon Link said.

Ness' eyes were widen, "So how's this gonna work?"

"First we need them to meet in one place."

Lucas raised his hand, "Leave that to me."

"Then we'll get a fishing rod I already have one, and then we'll meet back here", Toon declared.

* * *

**In the meantime**

A lot of the guys gave up on finding whoever messed with the bathrooms but will have revenge if Link, Marth, and Pit who refused to look find them. Link was getting the feeling his counterpart was behind this, as much as he would love to rip his head off for embarrassing him in front of the girls... but his mature side said something else.

"Hey, Link", Marth said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he said grumpily.

"Do you think that Toon Link is evolved?"

"Well, kind of", Link said truthfully. "But I really don't know what to do."

"I think you should talk to him", he said as a matter of fact. What they did not noticed is that a fishing line slowly coming down on Marth's head were his crown is, the stupid thing; neither of them noticed. When Ness' PSI powers Toon Link managed to get the crown off of him. They both smirked and ran off before they get caught. Now it was Lucas' role.

"I mean the kid-" the prince was cut of by his phone flashing meaning he's got a message.

"So whose it from?" asked Link curiously.

"From Zelda", he said surprised.

Link felt uncomfortable, "What's it say?"

" 'Marth can you meet me in the social room privately' ", Marth hid a smile when he saw Link's face with jealousy, "Are you going now?"

The prince smirked, "Yeah, is it a problem?"

"No."

"Good." He walked swiftly away leaving the hero furious and jealous. Link was known as a gentlemen but he couldn't help but follow Marth quietly meanwhile Zelda received the same message from Marth. Peach of course lost it, "OMGOMG HE LIKES YOU!"

"Why would Marth be interested in me?" the princess asked looking at her message again.

Now, with Lucas and his PSI he carefully placed Marth's tiara on her head without her noticing. Peach pushed her friend encouraging her, "Don't keep him waiting go and live your dreams~"

"Peach-", she couldn't even complete a sentence on how she's not really into Marth when the two bumped into him. The toadstool checked her watch fakly, "Oh, look at the time I need to get going Zel."

Marth scratched his head, "Hey, princess Zelda."

"Oh, please Marth just call me Zelda", she said wondering if he really liked her.

"Of course", he said he noticed something on her hair… "Umm Zelda I think you have something in your hair."

She widens her eyes and blushed slightly of embarrassment, she took out her hand and stroke her hair and found a soft smooth surface. She looked at it with shock when she noticed it was his crown, "How did this get here?"

"Wait, Zelda why would you take it?" Marth said with a hint of accusing.

"Wha- me? I didn't take it."

"Zelda, please tell me the truth", he said sternly trying his very best not to be mad.

"Marht, I did not take your tiara", she said annoyingly.

That set him off, "First, it's not a tiara _princess_ it's a bloody _crown_. Second how was my crown with you if it was with me the entire time?"

She gritted her teeth at his attitude, "Well, I didn't even take it _prince_. I was with Peach all morning, just ask her."

This time Link came out of his hiding spot, "Hey you two, what's going on over here?"

"Not now Link", his princess told him sharply, not even looking at him. "Listen you, I didn't touch your stupid crown."

"It's not stupid and you know it. Gosh, I never met a woman like you in my life much less a princess with an attitude."

Ooooh, he's done it now…

The three devils were laughing at them couldn't believe the kind of fools they are. They stopped with they noticed Lucario, "Hello children, having fun?"

Ness swallowed, "What do ya mean?"

"I have been following you all day. And I am not proud at what I have found", he said angrily but calmly. "I should report of your bad deeds but…"

"But?"

"I will not tell."

A huge wave of happiness came over them but lucario was not finished, "If you undo everything you have done this instant."

Lucas dropped, "But how're supposed to do that."

"I believe you can find that out yourself."

They all groaned in frustration, now instead of celebrating of their big success they have to fix it. Ness pointed an accusing finger at Toon Link, "This is all your fault!"

"You're the one who was all bored!" the hero shouted at him.

"Well, Toon Link they're your pranks", pointed out Lucas.

"But then you-"

"Enough", Lucario said raising his voice. "You are all to blame. If you do not fix the problem that you three created yourself at the end of the day there'll be trouble." With that he turned and left.


	4. Now Fixing It

Toon Link took out his list and began thinking, "Well, we messed up the bathroom, spiced Dedede and Marth and Zelda's having a cat fight so I think we can do this."

"How genus?" Ness grumbled.

"Let's help Mario fixed up the bathroom, first", he said. The three headed to the locker room to find Mario sitting down exhausted, "Mama mia, how a I am gonna fi a this a all?"

"Hey, we can help."

The plumber looked up to see Toon Link, Ness and Lucas. He looked at them closely, "What's the a catch."

Toon brighten up, "Weeeelll, if you say so-"

Ness punched him a little hard before saying to Mario, "We'll do it for free, won't we Toon?"

"Fine."

"Okay, a then a let's get a to a work."

* * *

**5 hours later**

"All a done", Mario said. "Thanks a for the a help a kids."

Ness, who couldn't feel his arms smiled weakly, "Anytime."

Toon Link, having enough of cleaning, eyes is twitching, "NO, not anytime please."

Mario laughed, "Well, that's a it see ya."

Lucas looked down at his hands that were red, "God, who knew we did so much damage."

"Okay, now that's done let's try helping… _Dedede_", he said the king of dreamlands name in disgust. "I have a healing potion in my room that'll do the trick."

Ness crossed his arms, "What about Zelda and Marth?"

"Errr, we'll save those two for last if we're lucky they'll finish fighting", Toon Link said even though he doubts it completely.

* * *

**With Dedede and Fox**

"MORE WATER!"

"WE RAN OUT OF WATER!" Fox yelled. Giving the kind ice in his mouth but once the solids touched his mouth they immediately melted and evaporated, "Man, dude what did you eat?"

"ICE!"

Fox sighed impatiently, "Would you stop shouting? It can't be that bad."

King Dedede grabbed him by the neck, "Get. Me. Water."

Ness ran in the room, "Did I miss anything?"

Fox scowls at him, "What do ya want you brat?"

The earthbound showed him a red potion and gave it to Dedede who drank it without hesitation. After a while, his skin was cool and his breathing was normal. He sighed with relief, "Ahhh, much better."

"I would ask you to thank me but I'm in a hurry", Ness said running off to meet his friends.

"That's the last time I'm eating pie", Dedede said, holding his stomach.

Toon Link went in the little baby center were all youngest Smashers and young Fighters Relatives are. After nearly getting brunt alive by Bowser Jr he found his little sister in the corner with her telescope, "Hey, little sis."

"Hey, big brother", she said happily.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course big brother!"

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

**Now with Marth and Zelda**

"OH SO YOUR TELLING ME YOU RULE BETTER", Zelda shouted at him.

"WELL, AT LEAST I AINT PART NINJA!" he shouted back.

"Guys, guys can't we talk about this", wimped Link in the middle, but they did the most simplest thing in the mansion; ignore him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Ness asked, looking towards Toon Link and Aryll.

Toon Link patted his little sister on the head, "Oh please, she knows what's she doing don't ya sis."

"I always do it to you when there were four of you, big brother", she said shyly. "Okay, here I go."

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING ZELDA!"

They were all interrupted by a small cry from little Aryll. Zelda's rage melted away as she carried the small girl, "Awww, what's the matter sweetie."

She sniffed, "I-t's b-because you're all fighting…I d-don't like it i-if you're fighting."

"What? We weren't fighting just…talking", Marth said, smiling gently.

"Marth, I heard you say Zelda was pretty", Aryll said, wiping a tear.

Zelda looked at him raising an intelligent eyebrow while Link hiding his rage,  
"Marth?"

"I didn't say that, Aryll" he said hiding his blush.

"And Zelda you said Marth was handsome", the little cartoon girl said.

"When did I say that?" Zelda said forking an eyebrow.

Aryll looked at them, "Please don't fight, again…it's just a crown, right? It's not important than friendship."

"I…I guess", Marth said, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, then", she said gleefully freeing herself for Zelda's grip and skipping in the hall.

Link scratched his head, "Well, that's that…right?"

Marth and Zelda looked at each other, "I guess."

Marth redden, "I apologize for my corruption attitude, Zelda."

"Me too, Marth", she said shyly.

They both walked away awkwardly while Link still confused and jealous.

"Did I do good, big brother?" she asked tilting her head.

Toon Link all picked her up, "You did even better."

"So they'll stop fighting?" she asked when he put her down.

He nodded, "Yep, you can go to the kitchen and get yourself a cookie, I'll be right there."

She smiled and took off. Toon Link looked at the ground in front of his friends with a twig of guilt, "Uhhh, listen guys sorry I got you into this-"

"It's your job", Ness said patting him on the shoulder.

"And it's our job to fi it", Lucas pointed out. "Now, come on let's get cookies."

Behind them was Lucario smiling,_ Well, that's over._


End file.
